Dragonball Z Version 2 0
by Lil Kazama Girly
Summary: A creative version of Dragonball Z that introduces 3 new charcaters. What if all of the evil the Z warriors have defeated were resurrected all for the purpose of permanently destroying the Saiyan race? Can Goku and the others stop the madness?
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: Alright this is my first (documented) attempt at DBZ fan fiction (my first was "DBZ Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" but I only showed that to friends, it was funny though, Yamcha as Regis; Goku winning a million, lol). Anyway...some of you have read my other story "DBZ Lalala", but that doesn't count as an actual story (but it's a good read and I thank those that already have read it!). This is definitely revving up to be a really hot story so you better enjoy if you know what's good for you!!! Some of this story is something that I crazily dreamed up and others are just stuff that I randomly threw in. Okay, then enjoy and don't forget to R&R, please!!

**Ch.1 Like Father, Like Daughter**

Mt. Paozu is mostly a quiet and peaceful place where animals frolic about and birds chirp their happy songs. Nestled amongst the densely covered forest, in a small clearing was the small cozy house of the Son family. All was still until... "Goku! Kurichi-Kai! Time to get up!!" yelled Chi-Chi. There was only stillness in the house as a reply. She sighed and decided to take a more direct approach. "Breakfast!!!" Chi-Chi called out at the top of her lungs. In record time, both Goku and Kurichi-Kai were at the table, fully dressed, forks and knives in hand and waiting for Chi-Chi to give them their plates. Their plates were placed before them, piled high with almost every kind of breakfast food possible. "Thanks!!" the two hungry Saiyans replied as they stuffed their mouths with food. Chi-Chi shook her head at them. A few seconds later, "More please!!" Goku and Kurichi called out. Chi-Chi smiled as she took the plates from them and filled them up. "I'm not going to give you that much to eat because you have to save some of your appetite for your lunch at school. By the way, Goku, do you mind escorting Kurichi-Kai to school today because I've been hearing that she has been leaving earlier than she is supposed to", Chi-Chi glared at her daughter. Kurichi smiled nervously, "Um... I think that I'll leave now because I want to get to school early. Bye, mom!" She then flew out the house. Chi-Chi stared silently for awhile and then turned to her husband, "What are you waiting for, Goku?!?!? Follow her before she goes off!!" Goku laughed nervously to play off his fear of his wife's yelling, "Yeah all right". He grabbed her backpack that Kurichi carelessly left on the back of the chair and flew off after his daughter. Chi-Chi walked outside and called after him, "And you better not try anything funny, mister!!!"  
  
Goku easily was able to catch up with his daughter who looked as if she just wasn't in a hurry. "Hey!" he called to her as he approached, "So why haven't you been in school?" Kurichi looked at her dad and sighed. She knew that out of all the people in the world, he would understand her best because she was really close to him.  
  
::Flash back::  
  
"Is that our little sister?" asked a curious Goten. He peered eagerly into the crib to see a little doll sized girl staring back at him. Chi-Chi nodded proudly, "Yes, this is your little sister. Her name is Kurichi". Gohan reached out and touched the little one's hand. She grabbed back and held it strong, "This is definitely a strong girl, a child of a Saiyan of course. I just wish that dad were here to see her". Chi-Chi sighed and picked up the child from out of the crib. "So do I, Gohan". Now Goku, of course, was not home at the moment, actually he hasn't been home for months. As we all know, he went away to go training. "Don't worry, mom, he'll be back soon", Goten tried to reassure his mother. "Yes, he'll back before you know it", added Gohan. ::3 months later at the evening:: The ear piercing screams that came from the Son home were not from Chi-Chi (surprisingly), but from the other female in the house, Kurichi. "Argh!! I don't know what else to do with you, Kurichi", a distressed Chi-Chi complained, "I changed your diaper, offered you something to eat, played with you, got some toys, but whatever I do does not seem to help. What's the matter with you?" In reply, Kurichi only cried louder. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Goten burst through the front door all out of breath and startled. "What's the matter?" Chi-Chi asked immediately. Goten caught his breath and replied, "I was just out on my usual evening fly and all of a sudden, I felt as if I was being followed, so I came back here". Chi-Chi, handed Goten his sister, who was still bawling, and with authority walked outside of the house. She peered up into the night sky and as loud as she could (that's really loud, people) yelled. "Whoever you are, you will not ruin my peace with my family; do you hear me?" There was a moment of silence before a familiar confused voice questioned, "Chi-Chi?" Just then Goku appeared before her very eyes. Her eyes widened and a smile slowly formed on her face.  
  
"Oh, Goku!! You're home!!" she didn't even allow him to reply and dragged him into the house. She closed the door behind him and then turned to him. Her face now had a scowl on it, "You've been gone all this time and now you just show up without a word to say, huh, Goku? Well I hope that you enjoyed yourself wherever you were because you certainly will not be here". But unnoticed by Chi-Chi, Goku wasn't listening to her; he was entranced by the sound of a baby crying. He walked past her and followed the sound of the crying baby to the living room. Goten was sitting on the couch, unsuccessfully trying to calm down the baby. Goten looked up and his face brightened, "Dad, you're back!!" Goku smiled and walked over, "Hey, is this your little sister?" Goten nodded, proud of his new title of big brother, "She may be my little sister, but she sure does have a big mouth". Goku took his daughter from Goten and held her in his arms. "What's her name?" Goku asked. "Kurichi", Goten replied. Goku thought it over for a moment and then continued to Kurichi, "Hey, there! I'm your dad, Kurichi. Sorry that I haven't been there lately, but boy do I have some really good bed time stories to tell you!" Kurichi stopped all of a sudden and stared up at this new face. Goku chuckled and continued, "You like that don't you?" For the first time ever since she was born, Kurichi let out a smile; she smiled at her father. "That smile... it reminds me of someone... yes! King Kai! From now on, Kurichi, I will call you Kurichi-Kai, okay?" The little girl smiled up at her father and from that day on whenever he called her by that name, she always responded with a smile.  
  
::4 years later::  
  
"Daddy, daddy, please come tell me a bed time story!" little 4 year old Kurichi-Kai asked her father. She tugged at his orange gi until he finally turned his attention to her and away from the fridge. "Alright, Kurichi- Kai, but first let me make a snack and then I'll be right up to your room, okay?" Kurichi nodded and skipped happily into her room to await her father's arrival. Now when Goku says, "snack", you shouldn't really interpret it that way. Try and think of it as like a mini dinner. Chi-Chi came in and saw her husband making himself a very huge sandwich. "I just saw, Kurichi skipping into her room with a bright smile on her face. Goku, did you promise to tell her another story?" Goku laughed sheepishly, "Yes, but, Chi-Chi, she really seems to enjoy them". Chi-Chi sat down and began to calmly (the key word) explain to her husband her reasoning, "Goku, I don't think that you should be filling the head of a little girl with such nonsense. Maybe you should try teaching her something like her ABC's or 123's". Goku looked a bit unsure, "Yeah, sure, Chi-Chi, I'll go do that right now". He put the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and headed to Kurichi-Kai's room.  
  
Kurichi-Kai was sitting up eagerly in her bed and when her father peeked his head in, she was overjoyed. "You have to finish the story about 'Furweza' (she means Frieza)", Kurichi told her father. He smiled and sat down on her bed side. He pulled the blankets onto his daughter and replied, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell your mom about this. She thinks that these stories are scaring you". Kurichi shook her head, "Nope! They don't scare me! I want to fight 'Furweza' when I get older". "Well I guess that I should tell you the rest of the story then", Goku continued. So then he began and Kurichi listened with earnest as her father vividly (but not graphically) described the epic battle between himself and Frieza that took place on Namek. Unfortunately on Kurichi-Kai's behalf, Chi-Chi came in just as Goku explained that he had shot a Kamehameha wave at Frieza, slicing him in two. Chi-Chi's face turned red. "GOKU!!!! What did I tell you?!?!?! I told you to stop telling Kurichi about that garbage and to start telling her stuff that actually matters in life! If you can't do that, then I will!!" Chi-Chi practically shoved Goku off of the bed and sat down in his place. "Okay, Kurichi", she said nicely to her daughter, "Can you recite your alphabets for me and tell me what each letter is for?" Kurichi nodded, "A is for apple. B is for bunny. C is for chocolate. D is for dinosaur. E is for eggs. F is for... is for... um... I know now! F is for 'Furweza'!" Chi-Chi's face turned red as she stared evilly at her husband. Goku snickered at his daughter's choice of words, but fell silent as he caught sight of Chi-Chi's face. "GOKU!!!!!!!!" That's all that was said that night.  
  
::Back to the present::  
  
"Hey, so why haven't you been in school lately?" Goku asked. Kurichi slowed her pace and turned to her father. "Dad, school is so horrible! I mean it's also very annoying. All of the teachers are always comparing me to Gohan like 'your brother excelled at this subject, why can't you' or 'your brother was an excellent student in my class, try and follow in his footsteps'. It's so not fair, Dad!" Goku nodded in agreement, "Yeah I see what you mean there, Kurichi-Kai, but if you ask me, that doesn't give you the right to just leave school whenever you feel like. It really means a lot to your mom for you to go to school and get an education. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?" Kurichi quickly shook her head, "No, but, what about the teachers?" "Don't let it get to your head, Kurichi. Now let's hurry it up before you are late for school, okay?" She nodded and both she and her father zoomed off in the sky.


	2. SaiyanNekojin Conflict

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: Alright here is Chapter 2!! I don't have much to say about this one though, but the beginning is pretty funny, -. After meeting Kurichi-Kai, you will now be introduced to another new character in this part of the story. Enjoy!!  
  
**Ch.2 Saiyan/Neko-jin Conflict**

"Stop your grumbling, woman!" an irate Vegeta snarled to Bulma, "It's already bad enough that we have to be here!" Vegeta and Bulma were sitting in front of the principal's office with their daughter, Bra, waiting to be admitted. Bulma glared angrily at Vegeta, "Well you certainly don't seem too happy either, Vegeta, so you do not have the right to tell me to be quiet!" Bra buried her face in her hands as her parents sent back to back insults to each other. "Please, can you both just stop? You are seriously embarrassing me!" Vegeta scoffed, "And do you think that sitting here is comfortable for me?" "Hey, Bra!" Kurichi-Kai greeted. "Hello, Kurichi", Bra mumbled back. Vegeta groaned, "Oh great, someone that we know has seen us. I'm only grateful that it is only Kakarrot's daughter". Just then that familiar voice that Vegeta oh so loves to hate rang in his ears. "Hey, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra! Why are you guys sitting here?" Goku asked curiously. Vegeta smacked his hand in his face and murmured inaudibly, "A blow to my Saiyan pride..." Bulma ignored his comment and continued to Goku, "Bra, here has not been doing well in her studies and now the principal wants to see us to come to a conclusion on what we could do to fix this problem". "Mom! C'mon, you're embarrassing me!" Bra exclaimed and sunk even lower in her chair. Goku nodded understandingly because he certainly isn't the brightest of the bunch, "Okay then, well I guess I'll be on my way now. Kurichi-Kai, remember what I told you, okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, Dad, sure thing!" Goku then left, waving behind him to his friends. "Well, good luck to you, Bra, but I'm going to go into homeroom now. See you later!" Kurichi said. Bra smiled weakly at her friend as she walked off.  
  
Kurichi walked into the classroom and saw her classmates gathered into their usual bunches... well except for the new girl named Neko Majin. She was an odd girl who spent her time sitting in her seat with a notebook and pen in hand. She was always scribbling in it whenever she had the chance. Kurichi, herself thought that it was kind of weird, but then it was also weird that Neko Majin seemed to be absorbed with her and Bra. She wasn't sure why this was and didn't bother to mention it to anyone. Bra took it lightly and thought nothing of it. Bra believes that everyone should be absorbed with her anyway. Neko Majin was sitting in her seat, silently eyeing the girl that came into the classroom. A smile came to her face as she pulled out her notebook and pen with everything that she needed to know about her subject, Kurichi-Kai. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Neko Majin has been secretly keeping tabs on both her and her friend Bra. Do any of you guys see a connection between the two girls? Both Kurichi and Bra both have Saiyan blood (even though it's only half). Now you ask yourself "What does this have to do with anything?" Well the story behind Neko Majin will tell you.  
  
The Saiya-jins and the Neko-jins are warrior races, destined to be forever sworn enemies of each other. The origin of their great hatred for each other is unknown, but what is known is that these people have passed on their hatred for each other from generation to generation. The story of how Neko Majin came to pass is an odd one, a rarity, especially from which she came. Neko Majin is actually half Neko-jin/Majin and half Saiya-jin. Her mother was taken captive during one of the Saiyans' random raids. She was thrown into captivity where she was abused by a Saiyan elite force officer; that is how Neko Majin came about, but that is not the end of the cruel story.  
  
This woman Neko-jin was the seventh of her mother's children. This circumstance granted her with the special ability of being a Majin, one that holds special powers of black magic and sorcery. Majin are held in highest esteem in the Neko-jin race and are greatly praised whenever one comes about. Coincidently, when this female Neko-jin was kidnapped from her home, she left behind 6 children and now she gave birth to Neko Majin, making the seventh. With the added power of the Saiyan blood in her body and the Majin ability, Neko Majin is believed to be the most powerful being in the world. The siege of the Neko-jin town continued and more and more captives were being brought into the Saiyans captivity camps and eventually killed off one by one as sport. In fear of her child's life, the female Neko-jin found a way to smuggle her child into a Saiyan spacecraft to a distant planet so she could thrive and live without any fear of death and war. The young Neko Majin spent most of her years in the spacecraft, growing and living off of the scraps of food that the stupid, arrogant Saiyan elite commanders threw in the back of the pod. After years of travel, they crash landed on a planet at least a couple million light years away from Vegetasei, called Earth. This is where her adventure begins.  
  
Neko Majin was left to survive out in the wilderness, by herself. During her years of staying by herself, Neko Majin, using the gift of her mother, was able to use her sorcery and magic to find out the events of the past and discover why she was in this strange new land. She learned of the troubles of her people and the horrible fates that they suffered in the hands of the Saiyans. She also learned the true origins of how she came about and was soon greatly disgusted by the Saiyan people and everything and anything that had to do with them. Without any particular goals or aims in life, Neko Majin was delighted that she had found out this important information because this gave her something to do over the rest of her life span (Neko is in actuality 5,000 years old, but looks like a teenager in appearance). Neko Majin has now devoted her life to ridding the universe of any and all Saiyans with Earth as her number 1 place to start.  
  
Now, Neko Majin enrolled herself into Orange Star High School without any hassles at all in attempt to blend in with the common folk, but at the same time, she was following the trail of two half-Saiyans named Son Kurichi-Kai and Bra Briefs. Ever since the beginning of the school year, Neko Majin has been keeping tabs on the two female Saiyans and finding out everything possible about them. She learned about their families and all of their friends and their usual habits. With this knowledge, Neko will extract her plan on the Saiyan families, one that will be completely unstoppable. With this idea in her head, Neko Majin put down her pen and smiled evilly at the unsuspecting young Saiyan. "Today is the day that your days of happiness will end, young one", she said to herself, "You will never know what hit you".


	3. Family Time

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: I hope that you're enjoying the story so far!! Thanks for actually reading this!! Well this chapter is just pretty wacky (don't worry the action is coming up really soon!!) Well enough of my yapping... just read -   
  
**Ch.3 Family Time**

"Jeez, Kat, will you please just leave me alone for a bit?" an exasperated Trunks said to his sister. Kat shrugged and sat herself on the table that Trunks had his work on, "I don't know. Whatever I feel like doing". Trunks sighed and put down his tools, "Fine since you want to be that way, I just won't work". He then walked off angrily into his room to go look at some computer technology magazines. Kat sighed and shook her head at her brother. "Being separated at birth sure does take its toll on a brother and sister's relationship. Oh, well, but it sure did me some wonders".  
  
The wonders that Kat spoke of were what she experienced with her family, well with her first family. The first family that she had stayed with during her childhood was very adventurous and daring. They also liked to travel around the world and see all the sights that the world had to offer them. While she would have loved to be with her real family, she had to admit her brother was one of the most boring people she had ever met. Monks were more interesting, and she knew, she'd met some. All Trunks did was sit around and work, or read techno geek magazines. Kat sighed, "Man he needs a life or maybe a girlfriend, but with the gay clothes that he's sporting, he'll never get one." Kat sat and thought that over for a bit, "I need some fun in my life and I think I know how to do it..." She eyed Trunks and a smile came to her face. "Oh, Trunks!!" Kat sang.  
  
School ended and Bra and Kurichi flew home together. Kurichi decided to stay over the Briefs house for a bit until dinner time (that's an event that Kurichi-Kai can not miss for her life). Bra and Kurichi walked into the house and was immediately greeted with a loud shriek coming from the back room. Bra and Kurichi looked at each other and then finally Bra spoke, "I think that we should see what's going on". Kurichi nodded and followed her friend to the back room. When they walked through the door, they were greeted with the unexpected: Kat Briefs standing proudly next to a tied up Trunks who looked as if he had just walked into his sisters' closets and stumbled out. Kurichi and Bra tried to hold in their giggles, but once one escaped they both began to crack up. Kat's smile became broader, "Don't you just love my work? Trunks looks so much better this way than the other way; he may even attract some girls, who knows". "Kat! I can't believe that you did this to me?" Trunks growled, "If it wasn't for the fact that you are my sister, I'd go Super Saiyan and beat you right this minute". Bra stopped laughing long enough to storm over to her sister and say, "Kat, this looks like my lipstick! Right about now, if I could turn Super Saiyan, I would!" Kurichi calmed down and said, "I see that the Briefs siblings are experiencing some friction. I'll decide to take my leave now, so I'll see the three of you later!" Neither of them answered because they were both bearing their teeth at each other; it was obvious that they are the children of Bulma and Vegeta. Kurichi shook her head and flew off to her home, just in time for dinner.  
  
Kurichi reached her house and pushed the door open. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called out at the top of her lungs. Her mother stuck her head out of the kitchen and greeted her daughter with a smile, "Guess what, Kurichi? Your brothers are here for dinner and so are Videl and Pan". A bright smile made its way to Kurichi's face. "That gives me something to do today", she thought to herself. "Where is everyone?" Kurichi asked. Her mother gestured toward the back, "Your father is training Pan today and they all went outside to watch. When you go out there, Kurichi-Kai, make sure that you let them know that dinner is almost ready, although I'm quite sure that your father would already know that!" Chi-Chi giggled and returned to the kitchen to finish up the dinner.  
  
Kurichi raced to her room and threw down her backpack. She then quickly changed into her training gi that matched her father's (not the orange one, but the turquoise). "Maybe today, I'll get my challenge with Pan", Kurichi murmured to herself as she put back on her shoes. She then quickly tied on her belt and ran back out toward the back where sure enough, her father was busying himself sparring with Pan, but to Kurichi, it looked more as if her father was playing a game of "avoid Pan", a game that she herself use to play with her father during her early years as a martial artist. Kurichi smiled broadly and exclaimed, "You're never going to catch him that way, Pan! Let an expert show you how". Goku laughed, "You think that you can keep up with me, Kurichi-Kai? You know that you can't beat me!" Kurichi also had a smile on her face, "Yeah, watch me, Dad!!" Pan frowned, "Hey, Kurichi! I was fighting with Grandpa first!! You can't just come and steal him away from me like that!" Kurichi approached her niece (it's true, in an odd sort of way), "Well it seemed to me that you're spent, Pan. Allow me to show you how a real Saiyan fights!" Gohan, who had been standing on the sidelines quietly, finally spoke up, "Now, Kurichi, don't be so harsh on Pan, okay? You were once in that stage; as a matter of fact, all of us were, even Dad, even though it is hard to believe". She replied, "Gohan, I don't see you sparring, so you are better off just keeping your mouth shut". Videl tried to conceal the smile on her face, but the more that she tried, the broader that it became. Goten, as usual, was too busy chatting on the phone with one of his new girlfriends to even notice what was going on. Kurichi then turned to her father and adopted her fighting stance. "I'm ready!" she called out to him. Goku, still all smiles, also got into his fighting stance and returned to his daughter, "This should be fun!"  
  
The vigorous sparring session between Goku and Kurichi-Kai came to an abrupt halt when Chi-Chi from inside the house yelled, "Dinner time!" The whole family came inside to clean up and gather around the table. As usual, Goku and Kurichi-Kai were served first because by time they finish half the food in their plates, the whole family would have been served. After dishing out everyone's share, Chi-Chi sat herself down to eat. "Now, Goten, how many times have I told you about bringing your cell phone conversations to the table?" Chi-Chi asked her youngest son. "But, Mom, this is really important", he complained, "This girl could finally be the one!" Gohan scoffed, "I think that's the same thing that you said about the last girl that you dated, little brother". Videl added in, "And the one before that too". "And also the girl before that one too", Kurichi-Kai added in just to further annoy her brother. "Okay, okay then, so I was wrong about the past couple of girls, but I'm really sure that this time she's the one", Goten defended himself. Chi-Chi shook her head, "That's nice, Goten, but that still doesn't excuse you from talking on your cell phone at the table. Say bye to your little friend and eat your food that I so diligently slaved over for this special occasion!" Now the whole entire Son family knows that when Chi-Chi does something, it should be well regarded and appreciated to the point of annoyance. "Well, Chi-Chi, dinner was great!!" Goku said to change the subject, "Kurichi, why don't we go outside and spar a little until everyone has finished, huh?" Kurichi finished her drink, wiped her face with her napkin, and jumped out of her chair, "Sounds like a good idea, Dad. Let's go!" Kurichi and Goku then left the house.  
  
Meanwhile in the Briefs household... "I don't know what is up with you three", Bulma stated to her three children. "Well, Mom, I wasn't doing anything other than just tinkering with a prototype engine that I developed by myself". "Yeah! Then I got the idea to dress up Trunks as a girl because I was extremely bored. You know that there isn't much to do in this house, Mom. So anyway, Trunks refused to cooperate with me!" Kat exclaimed. "But that's not the end of it, Mom!" Bra held up her hand so that everyone would have their attention on her, "Wait hold on! But that's not as important as what happened to me, Mom. Kat took my best ruby red lipstick and used it on Trunks!! Mom, you have to make her pay me back for it! I saved two weeks of my allowance for it!" Bulma shook her head at her three children. All this time, Vegeta was standing in a corner eyeing the 4 of them. "This blubbering is useless!" Vegeta spoke finally, "Instead of bickering, go solve your own problems and just leave each other alone! There, problem solved!" Bulma, Kat, Trunks, and Bra looked from Vegeta to themselves. "For once, I must agree with your father", Bulma announced, "This whining and going on is completely stupid. The three of you are old enough to handle your own problems and wasn't even stupider is that this problem is so easy to solve!" Trunks looked down shamefully at his feet, "Well I guess I misinterpreted the situation". "And I guess I should take my creativity else where for the time being", Kat said. It looked as if everyone's problems were resolved... well maybe everyone except for Bra. "Hey, I'm not going to get over my lipstick that easily! I want a new stick and I want it before Friday because I'm going out with some friends from school that day!" Bulma, Kat, and Trunks fell over anime style as Vegeta looked on with disgust.


	4. Revisiting the Past

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: The action is coming!!! Yeah!!! There's someone causing trouble in this chapter (I think that it's obvious who it us by now). What are her intentions?? Read and find out!! (Actually it's in the summary, but that's alright, I suppose)  
  
**Ch.4 Revisiting the Past**

Darkness fell as night crept over Capsule Corp. Bulma was in her bed, asleep, while Vegeta took the opportunity to stay by himself, outside of the house to think. The three bickering siblings were all asleep well except for Bra, taking advantage of her three-way calling, spent her night giggling with several friends about pointless things. Up on Mt. Paozu, the only light in the house was in the kitchen where the hungry Saiyan, Goku, was helping himself to a late night snack. Other than that, all was still throughout the area. Or maybe not. Neko Majin stood from a top a cliff that stared down at West City, but also was in the view of Mt. Paozu. Her purpose was drawn out clearly by the maliciously evil smile painted upon her face. Her plans of extermination of the Saiyan race were about to begin right now.  
  
Neko closed her eyes and began to chant an old Neko-jin spell that was only capable of being recited by a Majin, a resurrection spell. "Resurrect all that caused the Saiyan race to fall!" she said after she had finished her chant, "The end of the Saiyans is near; bring the evil ones to me, bring them here!" Her eyes shot open and she could feel the magic surging through her veins, making its way out of her body to do her bidding. The sky suddenly filled with dark clouds that immediately added to the mood of the setting. Lightning danced from cloud to cloud before it finally found its way down to the earth. The clouds squeezed out pouring rain that looked as if it would never end. "It's working..." Neko said to herself. She laughed at her accomplishment as a group of various warriors appeared in her presence. "You Saiyans will all pay for what you have done to my race of people. You will all pay for everything!" she stated as she eyed the warriors, "You have proven yourselves worthy in my eyes. It seems that you have caused the Saiyans here trouble in the past. With all of your combined powers, I believe that you can do it again to the point where they are too overwhelmed to handle you. My plan is completely flawless".  
  
Early the next morning... Piccolo was sitting in a meditative position in front of a water fall. He appeared to be calm and serene until something caught his senses. His eyes shot open. "No, it can't be!" he exclaimed, "I must be sensing some different kind of energy... but, wait... no, but they are dead!! There's something seriously wrong here... where are all of these energies coming from?"  
  
Next morning... "Goku! Kurichi-Kai! Breakfast!" Chi-Chi called out at the top of her lungs. Another morning, but yet the same everyday routine. As usual, Goku and Kurichi ran to the table, fully dressed, and grabbed their forks and knives, ready for Chi-Chi to place their plates in front of them. Chi-Chi placed the food in front of the hungry Saiyans as soon as she finished making the plates and in less than 5 minutes, they both devoured everything in their plate; there wasn't a crumb in sight. "Thanks, Mom! I'm going off to school now!" Kurichi exclaimed and got up from the table, "Bye, Mom and Dad!" Before they could even answer her, she had grabbed her backpack and was gone. Goku shook his head, "Kids these days have so much energy". Chi-Chi turned to her husband and smiled, "Well, who do you think she gets it from, Goku? You, of course!" He looked thoughtful, "I guess I was a pretty energetic kid as I was growing up". "Energetic? Goku, you single handedly defeated the Red Ribbon Army, managed to keep up with Master Roshi's intense training, climbed Korin's Tower, entered the World Martial Arts Tournament and almost won, and managed to withstand training from Kami and Mr. Popo! Goku, you were an outstandingly energetic little boy!" Goku laughed modestly, "I guess I was!"  
  
The conversation between Goku and Chi-Chi was interrupted when there was knocking on the door, actually try pounding. Chi-Chi looked questioningly at Goku and then went to answer the door. Krillin was standing bent over, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Krillin, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Chi-Chi asked. Still panting, he responded, "I tried to get here as soon as possible... something terrible has happened and we need Goku's help". Goku heard his name mentioned in the conversation and came to the door. "Hey, Krillin! I sure haven't seen you in a while; what brings you here all of a sudden?" he asked his old friend. "It's terrible, Goku! The Androids (well #17, #16, and #19 at least)... Cell... Frieza... Buu... even Radditz and Nappa... they are all destroying West City. Currently, Bulma sent Vegeta and Trunks to go put up a fight, but it's too much for them. Later on Piccolo and even Yamcha came to help out, but it's no use. They sent me to try and gather the rest of us to see what we can do". "No way!!" Goku exclaimed, "Frieza? Cell? The Androids?!?! They are all dead! How can this be?!?!" Krillin shook his head, "I don't know, Goku, but it's terrible. We're really going to need your help with this one!" Goku curled his hands into fists. "I won't allow this to happen; I must go and fight!" He turned to Chi-Chi, "I'll be back soon, Chi-Chi. Make sure that you also tell Kurichi-Kai the same thing". She nodded, a small smile on her face, "I'm use to this by now, Goku, go do what you have to do". He smiled and turned to Krillin, "Lead the way, Krillin, it's been awhile since I've had a good fight".


	5. Not Looking Too Good

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: The action is officially jumping off in the DBZ world (the event that you all have been waiting for!!). I thank graciously the ones that have decided to read this far, I really appreciate it and I hope that if you have already gone this far that you're enjoying it (I'm sure that no one is going to go through the torture of reading a work that they don't like!! [though it'd be funny it they did, XD]). Okay well enough of my jabbering and let's go to the story, -.  
  
**Ch.5 Not Looking to Good**

Goku and Krillin raced to the site which happened to be in West City (as if these poor people haven't suffered enough). They seemed to have arrived just in the neck of time as Yamcha flew past them right into a building, crumbling it to the ground. "You see?" Krillin asked Goku, "This isn't looking good at all". Goku flew off to the center of all the action. "Good! Goku is here; we still have a chance!" Trunks exclaimed happily. "Hmph" was the only reply that Vegeta gave to his son's comment. Goku didn't pay much attention to the comments though he was focused on the onslaught of mayhem and madness that was befalling not only his friends, but also the people of West City.  
  
Radditz and Nappa were busying themselves by shooting Ki blasts at Piccolo who was trying his best to dodge all of them successfully. "Dance, Namek!" Nappa shouted, "Entertain me!" He laughed and continued his onslaught of Ki blasts. He was surely getting a good laugh from this, but suddenly the wind was blown out of him when Goku sent a Ki filled punch to his gut. "Argh!!" he grunted, "Now who did that; where did ya go ya coward! Show yourself!" Radditz shook his head, "Obviously when Kakarrot hit you, he must have jumbled up your senses even more than they already are, Nappa! Well, brother, surprised to see me, I suppose? This is a grand reunion. Sorry that we started the party without you, but Vegeta dropped by and we completely forgot to wait for you". "Drop dead!" sneered Vegeta. "You know why I'm here, Radditz", Goku stated, "Either stop hurting these innocent people or deal with me; it's your choice!" Nappa stepped forward and said, "I think that I want a piece of Kakarrot here... how dare you sneak up on me, you low class Saiyan! I, an elite Saiyan, will make you pay!" Goku smiled, "Okay, but I must warn you that I've learned a few new tricks over the couple years and that just might make it harder for you". Nappa crunched his knuckles, "No matter, it won't help against me!"  
  
While Goku was handling the Saiyans, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin went to go deal with the other problems. "Alright, we will split up in groups to take them on. We have some reinforcements coming because I've contacted Gohan and Goten; the more the better", Piccolo said. Yamcha looked a bit unsure, "Uh... guys.... I don't think I can do this. I couldn't even take down Nappa and Radditz and Goku seems to be doing just fine by himself! I think that I might just let you guys handle this". Krillin also laughed nervously, "I understand exactly what you are saying, Yamcha. You guys are a lot stronger than we are and I think that you guys can take them on faster than if we were around slowing you guys down". Vegeta shook his head, "Pathetic! You are both pathetic! We can do without weaklings like you two!" "But, Dad, Piccolo says that we can use all the help that we can; that means Krillin and Yamcha too", Trunks said and then continued to Krillin and Yamcha, "You two just have to fight! We need every man that we can get!" Piccolo grew fed up, "Shut up! Right now we have a serious problem and you're all standing there arguing over something completely meaningless. I don't care what the rest of you want to do, but I'm surely going to go fight". He then flew off towards where the Androids #16, #17, and #19 were causing havoc. Vegeta didn't say anything, but flew off to face Frieza. Trunks went off towards Cell and this left Yamcha and Krillin standing around. "Well there are three Androids", Yamcha began. "We can take two of them off of Piccolo", Krillin finished. Finally agreeing on a way to help out, Yamcha and Krillin flew off towards the Androids.  
  
Even with the added strength of Goten and Gohan's help, the fighting ensued for practically hours. "I don't know what's going on", Goku thought to himself as he blocked Radditz's Double Sunday attack, "I defeated these guys years ago and I wasn't even half as strong as I am now! Why is it that I can't defeat them now?" Radditz landed on the ground and allowed Goku to take a breather. He laughed and said, "What's the matter, brother? Am I too fast for you? Do I have to slow down and wait?" Nappa remarked, "Well I was hoping that Kakarrot would have gotten stronger since the last time that we met, but it seems that my hopes have been shattered. This is getting really boring and I think that I want to go see if Vegeta has gotten any stronger. Radditz, let's destroy Kakarrot now and move on!" Radditz smiled and stared evilly at our Saiyan hero, "I believe that this is the first good idea that actually came out of your mouth, Nappa".


	6. What About Me?

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: So the Z fighters are currently out kicking some serious butt, but what about the others at home?? What are they doing? This chapter serves to answer that question. Read and enjoy!! -  
  
**Ch.6 What About Me???**

School let out at 3 o'clock and Kurichi-Kai was the first one out the door. She didn't bother to wait for her friend Bra and fly home with her because she just couldn't stay in that building for a second longer. "If they want me to be another Gohan when it comes to school work then they might as well just ask my brother to come back to school! It'd be a lot better than always getting on my nerves!" Kurichi muttered about her algebra teacher. Today in algebra class, Kurichi was asked to go up to the board and simplify a quadratic equation. She, naturally thought nothing of it, because she was often tutored by her brother Gohan when it came to subjects she didn't understand and this luckily for her was one of them. So, Kurichi walked up to the board with confidence and set out to un-distributing the quadratic equation back to its binomial counterpart.  
  
Just as she finished and proudly placed the piece of chalk back on the ledge, the teacher barked out, "Incorrect!!" "What?!?!?" Kurichi-Kai exclaimed, "What do you mean it's wrong?" The teacher walked over to the board and picked up the piece of chalk. He then circled the first part of the problem. "You know that you're supposed to place the terms in standard form, Kurichi-Kai. This work here is unacceptable". Kurichi silently fumed inside as the class let out a few snickers. She returned to her seat and stared at the teacher. "You know", he said to her, "Your brother, Gohan, was very skilled in this area. He had the best technique... I wish that he were here to explain it to the class, it would serve most helpful. It's funny, Kurichi-Kai; has he explained it to you because from the work that you've done here, I would assume not". The class giggled while Kurichi silently sat at her desk and wished that she could disappear.  
  
"Why is it all about Gohan?" Kurichi complained, "It's like everything he does must be praised and appreciated to the max! Man, I can't wait to get home! Maybe I can take some of this steam out with a sparring session with Dad". She liked the sound of that idea just as it left her lips. She knew that if she could talk to anyone about her problem, it would be her dad. He always found some possible way to make her laugh and feel better; whether it be a sparring session or a chow-down session, Goku always knew the right thing to do or say to make, not just her, but anybody feel better. As her home came into view, Kurichi turned it up a notch and raced through the air, the faster that she reached the house, the faster she could see her father. A little after she landed in front of the front door and she opened it up as usual and announced loud and clear, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She waited a while and to her dismay, no one came to receive her. She sighed and tried again, "Hey! Mom and Dad! I'm home from school!" In reply, there was only silence to welcome the young Saiyan home from school. Kurichi became frustrated and she stomped into the living room. "Mom, I'm...", but she stopped when she saw her mother sitting on the couch with a photo album in hand.  
  
Kurichi-Kai went and sat down on the couch next to her mother. Chi-Chi had a sad smile on her face, "It's funny that we took these pictures so long ago, but I remember these days like it was yesterday". She was speaking of a picture of Goku chasing a young 4-year-old Gohan around the house. She turned the page and it revealed Gohan holding a baby Goten. Chi-Chi looked pensively at the pictures and sighed out loud, "I sometimes wish that I could relive some of these days..."  
  
Now Kurichi knew that something was definitely wrong if her mother was speaking this way. "Mom, what's the matter?" she asked, "Why are you so sad?" The sad smile didn't leave her face, "Your father has gone away again... that's nothing new to you, Kurichi-Kai. Sometimes I wish that we could just live as a normal family should, but your father is who he is and there is nothing that either of us could do". Kurichi's heart sank. She hated it when her father would go away because he had a tendency to stay wherever he was for a long time. Most recently, he had just returned from training a young man named Uub up on Kami's Lookout. He hasn't even been back for two months and he was off again.  
  
"Who did he go off and train this time around?" Kurichi muttered. Chi-Chi shook her head, "It's not about training this time, Kurichi. This time, your father has some important business to take care of and he is greatly needed. Krillin stopped by just a little after you left from school. He told your father of trouble that's going on in West City and knowing your father, he couldn't turn it down. Kurichi, you have to understand that he has an important job here on earth and that is to protect it, even if it costs him his life. I know that it's hard for you now, but once you get a little older then it will become clearer for you". Kurichi-Kai forced herself to nod so that it seemed that she understood, but inside, her thoughts were jumbled and mixed up. She got up, leaving her mother to reminisce alone and headed to her room. There she sat on her bed thinking about the current events in her family.  
  
"Why does life have to be so unfair to me?" she thought out loud, "The only part of life that keeps me sane is suddenly taken away from me, but why? Why is it now of all times?" Kurichi wiped the tears that were brimming her eyes, "Dad, I know that it's your job to save the earth, I understand that, but what I don't understand is when you go and do good, you always leave an aura of hurt and pain in the family?" She got up and walked to her window. She stared out and imagined what could be possibly happening at West City. She thought of her father easily disposing of the instigator of their peace and then returning home with a huge appetite and a smile as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kurichi smiled at the thought of that... her father coming home. Just then, completely out of no where, an idea came to her. Kurichi-Kai opened up her bedroom window and climbed out. "Don't worry, I'm coming, Dad!" she whispered and zoomed off towards West City.  
  
"What do you mean Papa is gone?!?!" Pan exclaimed as her mother just told her the news of Gohan's leave of absence. Videl nodded, "Yes, your father went to go help in the fight in West City. Don't worry, though, Pan, dear, he'll be back before you even know it". "But I do know it and he's not back yet!!" Pan countered. She was taking this as well as Kurichi-Kai did. "Well what about Grandpa? Didn't he go and fight too?" Pan asked. "Of course", Videl responded, "Goku would be the first one in line in a fight like this one". Pan gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists. "If those people hurt my Papa or my Grandpa... I'll... I'll..." "Calm down there, Pan!" Videl coaxed her daughter, "I told you not to worry. Leave it in their hands. Now come on! We can bake a batch of cookies for your dad when he gets home. I'll bet you that he'd be pretty hungry after a long fight!" Videl then turned and went into the kitchen. As Pan watched her mother leave, a thought struck her. "What if I just go and check on Papa and Grandpa and make sure that they are alright", she thought, "It doesn't hurt to be only a little concerned, I guess". With that plan (or excuse, I suppose you can say) resolved in her head, Pan quietly sneaked out of her home and flew off to West City.


	7. Looking Good on the Sidelines

Dragonball Z Version 2.0  
  
By: Lil Kazama Girly  
  
AN: Alrighty then... here we are, chapter 7!! Yay for me, I actually wrote this far!! Well the longest story that I've every written is a Tekken story, but I really don't feel like typing that one up ;-). Back to the point... enjoy this chapter please and I'll do my best to update and add chapters as soon as possible because now that school is out, I won't be online and on the computer that often to be able to do all this stuff. Well, I'll see you all later and thanks for reading this far... look out for Ch. 8 (whenever it shall come, --)  
  
**Ch.7 Looking Good on the Sidelines**

Kurichi reached West City in no time. She now hovered over the crumbled buildings and stared at the mass destruction that had taken place at the hands of the evil ones. "I hope that you are alright, Dad", Kurichi whispered as she scanned the area for any signs of the Z fighters. It was obvious that they were here because of the trail of rubble everywhere, but it seems that they have moved on, probably even further into the city. "Hey, Kurichi-Kai!! What are you doing here?" Pan landed next to the elder girl. Kurichi was surprised to see her. "What do you mean? What are you doing here, Pan? Don't you know that it's dangerous over here?" Pan put her hands on her hips and stared at Kurichi skeptically. "You shouldn't be talking! You and I both know that if Grandpa saw that you were here that he wouldn't be too happy!" "Well, the same goes to you... plus my brother will probably ground you if he catches sight of you!" Kurichi retorted. The girls stared each other down, tensions were running wild.  
  
"Hm", Kurichi said after awhile, "You know... when it comes down to it... we'll both get into trouble with whoever finds us. You know let's just forget this and go see if they need any help, okay, Pan?" A smile came onto her face, "Now you're talking my language, Kurichi-Kai!" So the girls went off deeper into the city to go find the fighters.  
  
"I think that I sense my Dad's energy", Kurichi remarked to Pan. "We're getting close!" Pan nodded in agreement. "Yes, I sense it, too and also... Papa, Uncle Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo.... everyone is together!" "Great! So we'll be on our way..." Kurichi began but was cut short because of the fact that she had to dodge a Ki blast that came absolutely out of no where. "Saiyans..." a female voice drawled, "What putrid creatures!" "Who said that?" Pan called out to the intruder, "Show yourself who ever you are!" There was a sinister laugh that caused both of the girls to jump. Then out of nowhere, the instigator appeared in front of a seemingly frightened Kurichi-Kai. "Hello, there, Kurichi", Neko Majin said sweetly to the unsuspecting young Saiyan. "Hey! I know you! You are in my class!" Kurichi exclaimed, "What are you doing here? To me, it seems like you are up to no good". Neko laughed. "Ha! What would you know, Saiyan? The destruction has already begun. Don't you two see the members of your family fighting in the distance? That one Saiyan, with the weird hair style, he was smart enough to move the fight away from the innocent civilians. That's what I get with hired help, stupid idiots that don't have the common sense to not involve any casualties in our battle! At least someone was thinking, even if it has to be a Saiyan". "You hear that, Kurichi?" Pan stated, "She just said that they are outside of town. Let's go". Neko Majin looked really bored as she put her hand out and stopped Pan in mid air. "Hey! What gives?" she complained, "Put me down, this instant!" "As you wish, little Saiyan", Neko said with a smile and flung her into a rock formation, knocking her unconscious instantly. "Hey! Don't mess with her!" Kurichi exclaimed. Neko Majin turned her attention to the girl. "And what do you expect to do about it?" she questioned. "This!" Kurichi-Kai exclaimed and flew into a flurry of attacks.  
  
Neko Majin yawned from boredom as she single handedly blocked every one of Kurichi-Kai's attacks. "This is boring" Neko Majin said, "When will this get fun?" Kurichi grew frustrated. "I'll show you...Yayayayayayaya!!!" She performed a Continuous Kamehameha Wave at Neko. When the smoke had cleared, though, the Neko-jin was still standing and looked to be unharmed. "You call that fun?" Neko taunted, "Well, try this!" Neko then flew into her own combo that had Kurichi struggling to keep up. Even all of her training with Goku couldn't help her keep up with this Neko-jin; she was just too strong for the young Saiyan. Kurichi lost the ability to keep up after Neko Majin's punches slowly, but surely weighed her down. Neko took the opportunity to pound her straight into the ground with a bash to her back. "Ahaaaaah!!" Kurichi cried out as she crashed to the ground. Neko Majin stood over her with a sinister look on her face. "I'm through playing with you, Saiyan. I have better things to worry about than wasting my time with Saiyan scum". She then prepared a blast, a blast that held the potential to destroy the earth 10 times over that was meant for Kurichi-Kai. "Say, goodnight, Kurichi", Neko said with a smile.  
  
It all happened so fast... Kurichi looked up and saw a bright blue ball hovering over her and at that time, she knew that it was over for her, or so she thought she did. At the same time that she saw that, he father appeared out of nowhere (probably used his Instant Transmission) and quickly and expertly, deflected the blue Ki ball with the potential of destroying the world 10 times over away from the area. "Dad..." Kurichi whispered even though she wasn't even sure if her mouth was even moving.  
  
"You came and spoiled my fun", Neko Majin said to Goku, "So I see that you have defeated the people that I have sent for you. That's okay, I suppose. I'll have something else to keep you busy for awhile. It's just that with this plan, you'll never know what hit you!" Neko Majin then disappeared before their very eyes.  
  
Goku let out the breath that he had been holding the whole time. He turned around and saw Kurichi struggling to get back up. Goku shook his head at her, "Kurichi-Kai, what are you doing here? You know that it's dangerous; you are supposed to be home". Goku leaned down and helped his daughter up. "I know that, Dad, but I just couldn't stay home and hope that everything goes alright! I had to help you in some possible way!" Kurichi exclaimed fervently. Goku smiled a little at his daughter's determination. She certainly had the heart of a true full Saiyan even though she was only half Saiyan. "Listen, Kurichi-Kai, I understand exactly what you are saying and I appreciate your help, but you can't just run blindly into things like the way you did. I'll take care of everything, don't worry", Goku said to his daughter, "Does your mother know that you are here?" Kurichi reluctantly shook her head. Her father sighed and said, "Then I guess I should take you back. Hold on to me and we'll get there using Instant Transmission". "No, wait! What about Pan?" Kurichi exclaimed as she remembered the other young Saiyan, "She showed up here a little after I came. That girl, she knocked Pan into a huge rock formation over there". She pointed to a spot just up ahead from where they were standing. Goku and Kurichi flew out there and saw that Pan was just getting up from her hard fall. "Grandpa", she said as he helped her to her feet, "You're safe! I knew that you'd be alright!" "I guess that I'll have to take the both of you home now", Goku said with a shrug, "Okay, hold on and we'll Instant Transmission our way out of here!" The girls held on to Goku and in a matter of seconds they had disappeared and then reappeared in the Son household.  
  
"What's going on here?" Chi-Chi questioned as the three of them appeared in front of her very eyes, "Goku, what's the meaning of this?" Goku sighed, "It's a long story, Chi-Chi, but I found these girls out in the battlefield. I'm sure that Videl must have already noticed that Pan is gone and I'd bet that she'd come here looking for her. When she comes, please, Chi-Chi, don't let her know what happened, okay?" Chi-Chi nodded, "Sure thing. By the way, how is the fight going out there?" "Well, it's a little more difficult than I anticipated. I defeated Radditz and Nappa easily with a Kamehameha Wave, but when I got to Frieza, it was a different story. Vegeta and I are doing are best to wear him down, but nothing seems to work! Even Trunks is having difficulty. Everyone else is taking care of the Androids and Cell! We beat them before; I can't understand why we can't beat them now!" Goku explained.  
  
Kurichi's eyes lit up at the sound of Frieza. Her mind went back to the days when her father use to tell her bed time stories about all of his many adventures that took place before she was born, namely his adventures on Namek with Frieza. "Daddy, I want to fight 'Furweza' one day too!!" young 4- year-old Kurichi-Kai exclaimed with heartfelt determination, "I'm not scared at all! I can take him on and beat him just like you did!" "Wait! Dad, I can help you fight Frieza!" Kurichi-Kai said, "I remember the stories that you used to tell me when I was younger. I've always wanted to fight Frieza! Please, let me help! I can do it!" He sighed and shook his head, "Kurichi, I've already told you. I can't have you out there fighting. You are too young and you should worry about other things. Let me take care of everything, you don't need to have any worries. Well I've already been gone for awhile. I'd better get going". Kurichi pouted as she watched her father prepare to use his Instant Transmission technique to return to the battle field. "Take care", Goku said to them just as he disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"Well", Chi-Chi said to the girls, "I guess that all we have left to do is sit down and hope for the best. You girls will get use to that as you grow older and get use to these types of situations'. Chi-Chi then returned to the living room on her stroll down memory lane. Pan and Kurichi were left to just stare at each other. After a 5 minute silence, Kurichi finally spoke up and said, "It's not fair! It's not fair at all, Pan! No one seems to care that I want to help out with this situation. Dad has told me many times to fight for the things that I believe to be right and that's what I am trying to do right now, but either no one seems to notice or even bothers to care! I'm sick of just sitting back and doing nothing while my Dad, brothers, and all the other people that I care about are struggling in an intense fight that determines the fate of all mankind!! I'm capable of doing something and that's what I intend to do, no matter what anyone tries to tell me; no one or nothing will stop me from doing what I believe is right!" Pan began to open her mouth, but quickly shut it. There wasn't any rational way to argue with Kurichi-Kai. There was so much heartfelt emotion in her voice as she spoke her mind and there was no way of changing her opinion. Pan instead, nodded in agreement with a small smile on her face. "Since you don't want me to help directly, Dad, I'll find a way to help you indirectly. Either way I'm not going to sit down and wait for something major to happen to you or anyone else!" Kurichi-Kai stated firmly, "I promise not to let you down!"


	8. KurichiKai and Pan's Private Eye Work

Dragonball Z Version 2.0

By: Lil Kazama Girly

AN: Well I guess I haven't been updating this story in a long time because of my work on DBZ Committee (but to be truthful, that story is a lot more fun than this one, but that doesn't mean that this one doesn't deserve to be read or anything)!! Well anyways, I got this far and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because it may be a while before I even get a chance to do Chapter 9 --... oh well, read and enjoy!

**Ch.8 Kurichi-Kai and Pan's Private Eye Work**

"Kurichi-Kai, are you sure about this idea?" Pan asked her aunt as they flew towards Kurichi's high school. "Yeah, Pan, every student at Orange Star high has a profile in the computer data base. If we can successfully hack into the school's computers than we will have all the info on Neko Majin that we could need!" Kurichi stated. Pan shrugged, "I don't know what any of the info that they have in school is going to do to help our situation, Kurichi-Kai. I have a better idea!"

"C'mon, Gramps! We really need your help", Pan begged her other grandfather, Hercule, "If you train us, then we can go off and help Grandpa Goku defeat all of the bad guys! You're strong; you're the World Champ" "Hahahaha!!!" Hercule laughed, "Of course, Pan, I am indeed the Champ. I'll take the both of you under my wing and teach you the basics of Hercule's Style of Martial Arts". Kurichi-Kai sighed and shook her head. Hercule was a great man, but he liked to bluff and each time that he did, he never lived up to it.

_::Flash back::_

"Guess, what everyone? We made it to the semi-finals!" Kurichi-Kai exclaimed for herself and for Pan. "That's a great accomplishment", Gohan commented with a smile. "Yes, especially for your ages and the fact that you guys entered in the adult division", Krillin added, "But then again, Goku did the same exact thing way back when". The girls were on cloud nine, dreams of winning the tournament clouded their minds. That's when Goku took the two of them aside to talk to them. "I'm very proud of the both of you. You really have proven yourselves today", Goku said to the two girls, "I know that making it to the finals is very important, but unfortunately neither one of you can win the title of World Champ". Kurichi's mouth dropped, "You don't think that I can beat Hercule, Dad? I know that I can do it!" Goku shook his head, "That's the problem, Kurichi. You are capable of beating Hercule, but we don't want that to happen". "So, Grandpa, are you saying that you want us to lose on purpose so that Gramps doesn't lose his title as World Champion?" Pan asked. Goku nodded, "Yeah. Being the champ means a lot to Hercule; the people really respect him. We don't want to take that away from him". "Does that mean that you have to lose too, Dad?" Kurichi-Kai asked. "Well, yes, but it's not all about winning, Kurichi-Kai. I see it as just fun", he replied, "So do we have an understanding?" "Yes", Pan and Kurichi-Kai responded. Goku smiled, "Good, well go out there and do your very best"

"Well I guess that being World Champion isn't what it's really cut out to be", Pan remarked to Kurichi-Kai, "Can you just imagine one of us, the World Champ, just like my Gramps... on second thought, I really don't want to imagine that". Kurichi-Kai nodded absent mindedly. "Well, I'm up", Pan said, "Wish me luck, Kurichi; I hope that I don't lose too obviously". She then skipped out to the ring where a really huge guy that Pan could easily take down awaited her.

Kurichi-Kai sulkily watched the fight. It wasn't fair that she and Pan had to lose on purpose just because Hercule is an icon to the people. So what if he loses? Then the people would know him for what he truly is: a fraud. Pan was really holding her own out there in the ring; it seemed as if she had forgotten what Goku had said to her. "Go, Pan!" Kurichi-Kai whispered so that no one would hear her. Pan delivered a spinning kick to the back of the man's neck and he fell down with a huge thud in the middle of the ring. The announcer guy began his count. Pan smiled and waved at all the fans, but as she turned around she caught sight of her grandfather with a frown on his face. That's when she remembered what he had told her; she had an important job to do and it had to be done now.

Luckily for her, the giant got to his feet before the world tournament announcer guy completed his 10 count. Pan sighed and said to herself, "Alright, this one is for my grandfathers". She ran head on towards the giant and instinctively, he swiped her away. Pan floated to the outside of the ring and the world tournament announcer guy announced the giant as the winner.

Pan joined her family with a small smile of "defeat" on her face. "Hey, Pan, that's alright", Gohan comforted his daughter, "Maybe you can win next time. Keep practicing and you will surely become unbeatable!" Videl added, "You were amazing, Pan. Don't let a single defeat stop you; I believe that you can fly as high as you want to". "Thanks, Mama and Papa", Pan returned. Goku flashed his granddaughter the thumbs up sign, she had made him proud. Pan grinned back at him and then turned to Kurichi, "Hey, you're next. Good luck out there!" Kurichi managed a tiny smile to conceal her true thoughts, "Thanks, Pan, and by the way: you did your best out there, great job!" "Thanks", the younger girl returned, "Now go out there and make, Grandpa Goku proud!" Kurichi nodded because she knew what she spoke of.

Kurichi's opponent looked to be just a regular guy with just a regular martial arts style, not the least bit intimidating to her. "This should be a cinch", she thought to herself as she adopted her fighting stance. The man studied her up and down before he did the same. "Ready? Fight!!" the tournament announcer guy exclaimed. They both immediately launched into attack. They were equally matched and couldn't seem to break each other's guards. "You can do it, Kurichi!" Pan cheered her on even though she knew deep down that it wouldn't matter. Kurichi and her opponent broke away from each other to catch their breaths. "Wow, I didn't expect him to be this good", Kurichi-Kai thought to herself, "Maybe it wouldn't look so obvious if I lost now". Kurichi sighed and composed herself into her fighting stance, "I hope that you'll be proud, Dad". She dashed off into battle, anticipating her opponent to hit her away from him and out to the ring. Seeing the opening that he needed to win, the fighter dodged her attack and countered with a roundhouse kick of his own that sent Kurichi flying out the ring onto the grass below it. The world tournament guy instantly proclaimed the fighter in the ring as the winner.

Kurichi returned with a sullen look on her face. "You almost had him, little sis", Gohan said to cheer her up even though no amount of cheering could bring her spirits back up, "You can learn from your mistakes and try again next time!" "Yeah, Kurichi, don't worry about it", Krillin added, "Sometimes it takes awhile for people to get the hang of this whole tournament thing. There are definitely too many distractions". "Hey!! Kurichi-Kai, that was great!" Pan exclaimed as she approached her with Goku. "Yeah, Kurichi-Kai, you tried your best and I'm proud of you for that", Goku rumpled her hair a bit. Kurichi smiled, "Thanks for your support everyone. I'll just keep on training and maybe I will make it one day!" "Yup, that's definitely the daughter of Goku", Videl commented to Gohan who nodded in agreement, "And I bet that she'll stay dedicated to her training until she accomplishes her task, too".

_::Back to the present::_

"Um... excuse me, Hercule", Kurichi-Kai began, "I do not doubt your martial arts skills or anything, but I think that if me and Pan want to try and get stronger so we can help my Dad, we'll have to learn some really powerful stuff". "Oh, yeah, that's true", Pan said thoughtfully, "So I guess you can't help us then, Gramps, this girl looks like she's as powerful as Baby!" "B-B-Baby?!?! Um... yeah, Kurichi-Kai, I think that my training will not be enough... but", Hercule began as he regained his composure; "It can prove to be helpful!" Kurichi-Kai sighed, "Where else can we turn to?" Pan was racking her brain for an idea when suddenly Kurichi exclaimed, "I got it!"

The two girls were on their way to Kami's Lookout to seek out the assistance of Mr. Popo. "Are you serious about this, Kurichi?" Pan asked. Kurichi nodded eagerly, "I remember the story that my Dad told me about when he trained under Mr. Popo and Kami. I know that Kami isn't around anymore, but maybe just training with Mr. Popo could bring about the same effect". Pan looked thoughtful, "I just thought of something really cool, Kurichi". She paused for a moment and then continued, "What if Mr. Popo could help us go Super Saiyan like my Papa and Grandpa? Well... maybe not all the way up to Super Saiyan 4". Kurichi-Kai giggled, "Then we'll end up all hairy and I think that we have to have tails for that anyway, Pan, so there are no worries!" On a more serious note, she added, "But, I think that you're on to something big, Pan. It would be awesome if we could make it all the way to Super Saiyan. I've mastered Kaioken years ago and I've always wondered how cool it would be to be a Super Saiyan with blonde hair and blue eyes and everything." Pan's eyes lit up, "Yeah, Kurichi-Kai, you are definitely on to something! If we could turn Super Saiyan then we can definitely help Grandpa, let's do it!" So the two girls flew on to their destination, their eagerness outweighing their worry of the ongoing situation at hand.


	9. The Final Battle A New Beginning?

Dragonball Z Version 2.0

By: Lil Kazama Girly

AN: Well here we are... the final chapter! Yay... I did it! Thanks to those who have read this far already and be sure to look out for a sequel of this story which will be done by my friend Neko Majin. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading Dragonball Z Version 2.0... If you want to see some more DBZ action from me check out my song parodies or my best fic right now, DBZ Committee! Also, check out some of Neko Majin's works too, like My Show! That's all for now! Thanks again!

**Ch.9 The Final Battle- A New Beginning?**

"Ingrates", Vegeta muttered as the last android fell to the ground. "Well, that's the last of them; it seems that we could go home now", Goten remarked as he dusted off his hands. Goku's eyes narrowed, "The rest of you can go on, but I'm going to stay here; it's not over yet. There is still one more enemy that we have to face and let me tell you, she is quite powerful". Vegeta's mouth fell open, "It's a she? My goodness, Kakarrot! How much of a hassle could she prove to be?" "I believe that Goku knows what he's doing even though it sounds odd", Piccolo concluded, "If he says that this girl is a problem then she must be one". "I faced her a little while back. Even though I didn't witness all of her abilities, I felt the potential there; she is definitely not one to mess with", Goku said. "Well, then, Dad, we'll all be close by just in case", Gohan said, "We're not going to just leave you alone with her!" "Yeah, we'll stand by you!" Trunks added. Goku smiled, "Thanks, guys. I know that I can count on you". Leaving Goku with their final words of encouragement, the rest of the Z Senshi went off to give Goku his space to take care of the final enemy.

"Hey, you can come out of hiding now", Goku said with a smirk, "I know that you're here". It seemed as if the only thing responding to him was the blowing of the sand around the desert, but a couple seconds later a female voice answered, "Well, I guess I'll have to give you some credit, Goku. For a Saiyan, you aren't as dumb as you look". Neko Majin appeared in front of him with a sly smile on her face. "Unfortunately for you that won't do you any good; prepare yourself!" she then adopted her fighting stance, "I will not make this easy for you!" Goku chuckled as he also got into his fighting stance, "I came here looking for a challenge, so I didn't really expect you to make it easy for me". Neko Majin's smile did not leave her face, "If I were you, I'd always be on guard".

Moving like lightning, Neko Majin quickly made the first attack, sending Goku flying across the dusty desert. "Whoa!" Goku said as he got up and dusted himself off, "I think that I underestimated you. I guess I'll have to fight with everything I've got!" "Hmm..." Neko said, "Maybe you will". She then launched her second attack, which Goku evaded with effortless ease. Frustrated, she went at him again and he still managed to block her vicious onslaught. Always thinking that the third time is a charm, Neko Majin furiously threw Ki blasts Goku's way until the whole area was filled with sand and dust.

Neko Majin took the extra seconds while the dust cleared to try and catch her breath, but when it did clear and she saw Goku unharmed and standing, her heart almost skipped a beat. "I liked your light show", Goku said sarcastically, "It was really entertaining. Now why don't you get serious with me and fight?" For a split second, Neko Majin lost faith in herself, but then she remembered her special technique that she has been saving for a time like this. Inadvertently, she found herself chuckling. Goku almost looked a bit confused, "Hey, what's so funny?" "I've been saving this technique for a very long time", she explained to him, "I never used it on an opponent, but I think that you'll be happy to know that you will be the first and the only one to witness it". Neko Majin's eyes began to glow as the aura of her dark magic surrounded her frame. "Huh? What's going on; what is she doing?" Goku questioned as he shielded his eyes from the brightness.

As the light began to fade away, Goku slowly opened his eyes and he was greeted to the impossible, "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Vegeta snickered, but for some strange reason, it didn't sound like Vegeta... "Hello, Goku! It's still me, Neko Majin", the fake Vegeta said in Neko Majin's voice, "Do you like my change of appearance? It's really neat, huh?" Goku laughed, "Ha! You may look like Vegeta, but I'm sure that you can't really _be_ Vegeta!" Her eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat quite loudly. "So, Kakarrot, you don't think I can actually be Vegeta", Neko Majin said in Vegeta's voice, "Don't mock the great Prince Vegeta!"

Neko Majin started attacking Goku, but he wouldn't hit back. "What has she done? Has she possessed Vegeta's body?" Goku thought to himself. "C'mon, Kakarrot; aren't you going to hit me back!" Neko Majin taunted him, still using Vegeta's voice. That's when she caught Goku off guard and hit him straight towards a rock formation. "This will be the end of you!" Neko Majin said, "Final Flash!" The bright beam of Ki energy shot out of the fake Vegeta's hands towards Goku. How amazing! Neko Majin even has the special abilities of the person that she transforms into; this is definitely not looking good for Goku.

Neko Majin laughed to herself, "Let's go, Goku! I know that last attack did not kill you! Don't tell me that you're going to give up already!" There wasn't any answer. Neko Majin scowled, "I don't have all day you know!" Just then, there was a faint blue glow coming from the crumbled rocks. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Goku sent a full powered Kamehameha Wave in Neko's direction that unfortunately she could not avoid. Instead, Neko Majin ended up taking the wave head on and she crashed down to the ground.

"Stupid Saiyan!" Neko Majin spat, "I won't let you get away with that; I'll make you pay for what you've done!" She got up and placed her feet firmly on to the ground. She then began to murmur a strange language, her voice layered with dark magic. The bright light reappeared and surrounded her frame, masking her new transformation, whatever that may be. "Not again!" Goku commented as he shielded his eyes away from the brightness, "If it wasn't for the fact that I can't see, I could attack her right now while she is off guard". The light soon vanished just as quickly as it appeared once again. "Hey, Dad", Neko Majin spoke in her regular voice to catch Goku's attention; "It's been a long time since we've actually sparred". Goku rubbed the blurriness from his eyes, but when he did, his mouth fell wide open from astonishment. "Gohan... Goten...?" he questioned incredulously, "No... It can't be!"

"Gohan" laughed, "I figured that you'd be dumbfounded at my superiority, Goku. I bet that you didn't anticipate the fact that I can not only transform into anyone that I please, but also I can duplicate myself to however many times that I need to". "You're outnumbered, not to mention outmatched", Neko Majin said using Goten's voice. Harnessing the agility and power of Gohan and Goten, the two made their move. Goku anticipated her move and blocked Goten's attack, but he wasn't fast enough to catch Gohan who had suddenly appeared behind him. "Take this!" Neko Majin shouted in Gohan's voice and kicked Goku with all her might. Goku went flying, but was intercepted by Goten who also took a whack at Goku, "Incoming!" Gohan, with a smile, came back with another choice attack, "Right back at you, 'bro'!" The two pseudo Son brothers volleyed Goku back and forth and then finished off with a tremendous light show of Ki blasts. "Hey nice going!" Gohan said to Goten as they gave each other a high five, "There is no way he could have survived that attack!" "Nice try, but it looks like you haven't subdued me just yet!" Goku replied. Both of the Neko clones turned around and saw Goku standing there, looking perfectly unharmed by their efforts. "But how...", Goten questioned, "How did you do it?" Gohan gritted his teeth, "Fine, do you want to play? Let's play, Goku!" Goten and Gohan then began to prepare themselves for another transformation.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku exclaimed and charged after the two, but as he approached them, he was repelled back by some invisible force field. "Don't even try", Gohan's lips curled into a menacing smile, "You'll just have to wait until we finish our transformation!" Then, Neko Majin concealed herself with a heavy mist to shade herself from the prying eyes of Goku. "Darn it! This really isn't good", Goku muttered to himself, "She's wide open for attack and I can't even get to her!"

The heavy mist slowly began to fade and out of it walked... Kurichi-Kai and Pan? Goku's mouth dropped open, "No... my eyes are playing tricks on me!" Pan snickered as she flicked a strand of hair away from her face, "C'mon Kurichi, didn't you always want to double team Grandpa?" Kurichi-Kai returned the grin and replied, "You know it!" The two girls flew into action. Goku tried to block all of their attacks, but the combined speed of Kurichi and Pan quickly overwhelmed him. As a final effort, Goku teleported behind Pan and kicked her down to the ground, but as he turned around he was greeted by Kurichi-Kai. "Masenko...HA!" she screeched as she sent a yellow beam of energy straight towards Goku. He quickly teleported behind Kurichi and sent a flurry of Ki blasts upon her, resulting in her crashing down into Pan. Goku smiled and wiped his brow, "No sweat, eh, Neko Majin?" Both Kurichi and Pan stood up and stared down Goku. "It looks like I'll have to take it up a notch just for you, Goku", the fake Kurichi taunted, "I'd advise that you do the same". With that she powered up, "KAIOKEN!" and a red aura surrounded her tiny frame. Pan also raised her Ki level, but not as much as Kurichi-Kai. Goku shrugged, "Hey, just remember that if anything, you're the one that asked me to, okay?" Goku then powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"Now you know that's not your full power, Goku", the fake Pan complained and placed her hands on her hips, "C'mon, I don't want you to hold back!" "You've been warned", Goku returned as he began to raise his Ki levels again. This time he went all the way up to a Super Saiyan 4! "Yeah, now that's what I want to see!" Kurichi-Kai exclaimed, "Now we may continue this fight!" Goku chuckled, "I hope you know that you've just lowered your odds of defeating me". He then disappeared and reappeared again behind the two pseudo Son girls, but even before they could both react he shot them down with one powerful Ki blast.

Super Saiyan 4 Goku loomed over the fallen copies as they tried to pull themselves back together and get back up. "It's over Neko Majin. You could either leave now and never return or face me, it's your choice", Goku stated. He waited for a reply, but to his amazement he didn't receive a nasty retort, instead they answered with tears. "Please, Grandpa, don't hurt us", Pan whimpered as she curled up in fear. "Daddy, I know that you'll never hurt us. You even said it yourself", Kurichi-Kai cried as she gazed up at Goku, "I thought that you love us?" For a slight second, Goku almost softened his heart and was about to reach out and help up his two girls, but then the harsh reality hit him: Neko Majin is playing a mind game on him; these are not his real girls.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Goku said, completely infuriated with the two, "You've already impersonated my best friend, disguised yourself as my two sons and now you've turned into my daughter and granddaughter! That's enough! I won't allow you to fool me with those fake tears of yours. Now I'll just be rid of you!" Goku got into his signature stance and sort of smiled, "It's a pity that you couldn't really fight me in your true form anyway". His eyes then narrowed and a bright blue ball of energy appeared in his hands, "Ka...me..." The two Son girls' eyes widened and they quickly got up. Pan nodded at Kurichi and they too got into stance. "Ka...me..", the two fakers said in unison. Goku gritted his teeth, "...ha...me..." "...ha...me...", Kurichi and Pan repeated. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time. Even though Goku was obviously outnumbered, he had the advantage of strength and experience on his side; his Kamehameha Wave easily blew the combined effort of the copy-cat Kurichi-Kai and Pan's away.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Goku walked over to the fallen copies who were struggling to get back on their feet. "Have you given up yet?" Goku asked. "Never!" Pan spat back in spiteful response, "I will never give up to a Saiyan". Unfortunately as she said that, she had reverted back to her normal form as Neko Majin and Kurichi, the copy, faded away. Goku sighed and knelt down beside her, "Listen, Neko, it's over. There is no way you can win; you're energy level is low and you are exhausted. I don't want to kill you, but you have to promise me that you will not start any trouble ever again". Neko Majin did not look at him, "My mother had also found herself in this type of predicament with a Saiyan. She fought as much as she possibly could, but at her weakened state, she was easy to take advantage of; I will not go down that same path, I will not let you have your way with me. If I have a choice of being spared by a Saiyan or being killed by one, I would rather be killed by my own hand!" Goku's eyes widened in disbelief at her words, "No, wait, Neko, you wouldn't...!" She concentrated all of her Ki into one bright yellow energy blast and aimed it to herself. "It's best to go out with some sense of honor", Neko muttered to herself.

Kurichi-Kai glided down the halls of her high school, not really having a care in the world about anything. She was practically walking on the clouds today; her father had come home from his battle, safe and sound, and with quite an appetite, her brothers and all the rest of her friends also came back fine. Kurichi-Kai could not have asked for a better day. She was so detached from the real world that she had accidentally walked into a girl. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kurichi-Kai exclaimed as she knelt down to help the girl pick up the books and papers that she had scattered on the floor. "It's okay", the girl replied in a tiny voice as she fixed her glasses. Kurichi stared at the girl for a second and then said, "I haven't seen you around here before? Are you new around here? My name is Kurichi-Kai; what's yours?" The girl looked up from gathering her belongings and stared Kurichi in the eye, "My name is Koneko".


End file.
